Are you Cold?
by Orlifan666
Summary: Draco and Oliver share a coverstaion on a cold night in the snow....


This story can get confusing so don't lose track of who is talking. This is my second story.... This story is a collection of Conversations between people at Hogwarts.  
  
Title: Are you cold?  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood   
  
Summary: Draco and Oliver decide to have a conversation one cold night in the snow.  
  
Are you cold?  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I could ask the same Wood."  
  
"Doesn't Matter."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Are you cold?"   
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You shivered."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"No need to get angry."  
  
"..."  
  
"Now you're not talking to me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bloody Hell, if I thought you would stop talking to me I would have never said it."  
  
'Smile'  
  
"What are you smiling at Draco?"  
  
"When are we calling each other by first name?"  
  
"Since now... so what were you smiling about?"  
  
"You're sad attempt at sounding British."  
  
'Glare'  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"You sound like this guy from a game."  
  
"Shut up Oliver."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you sure you're not cold?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"..."  
  
"What do you think of Potter?"  
  
'Rolls eyes' "You mean Harry?"  
  
"I mean Potter you mean Harry."  
  
"You barely call him Potter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Pottyhead. That ring a bell?"  
  
'Laughs' "Maybe."  
  
"He's alright. He's always-."  
  
"Sticking his nose in other people's affairs?"  
  
"What? No! He's always-."  
  
"Being stupid?"  
  
"LET ME FINISH!!! He's always-."  
  
"Kissing Dumbledore's arse?"  
  
'Can't help but laugh' "No!"  
  
"You thought it was funny."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"He's always being nice to other people!"   
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you sure he's not kissing Dumbledore's arse?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You're smiling."  
  
"I am?"  
  
'Nods'  
  
"Well so I am."  
  
"I like you better when you smile..."  
  
'Smile' "You do?" Gets hit by snow ball.  
  
"Take that Wood."  
  
'Tackles Draco' "I'll get you back!"  
  
"How?"  
  
'Begins to tickle Draco'  
  
'Laughs hard' "No! STOP!"  
  
'Keeps tickling'  
  
'Rolls away.'  
  
"..."  
  
"Now I'm cold."  
  
'Smile.'  
  
'Glares.'  
  
"You want to go in?"  
  
"No, I don't want to."   
  
"Not yet?"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"So what do you think of Harry?"  
  
"..."  
  
"HEY! I answered you!"  
  
"No need to get tuffy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
'Glares.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answered the stupid question."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"He's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So you agree with me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"So why did you say 'I know'?"  
  
"I know that's what you think of him."  
  
"..."  
  
"Is tuffy even a word?"  
  
"Probably not..."  
  
"So you- What does tuffy mean anyway?"  
  
"'Bout the same thing as huffy."  
  
"So why not say huffy?"  
  
'Shrug'   
  
'Yawns.'  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"We do that to much."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"At sometimes we have nothing to say and then we just sit there."  
  
"..."  
  
"Like that."  
  
'Smiles'  
  
'Stands.'  
  
"You're going in?"  
  
"No. On a walk."  
  
"...Can I come?"  
  
"Sure. I'm in a nice mood."  
  
"Look a surprise on the century!"  
  
'Glares.'  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Nope. People said you were in fifth year but that was like four years ago."  
  
'Laughs.' "I'm only in Sixth."  
  
"Well that only makes you a year older then my and Potter."  
  
"Yes that would."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
(AN: I got lost!)  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Are you related to Snape?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry tells me he is always favoring you."  
  
"First, I'm just that good at potions."  
  
"Okay, I know that, Hermione said you were second in all the classes you share."  
  
"Second, Snape is my Godfather."  
  
"..."  
  
"Third, I'm in front of Granger in two classes DADA and Potions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Nods.'  
  
"We could do this again tomorrow."  
  
"Sure same place?"   
  
AN: I hoped you liked it. I will write some more Chapters if people like it. Ego Boyfriend said he liked it Read and Review please... 


End file.
